


小特工的超市日记

by skyoz



Category: Heroes (TV), Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大魔头与小特工的拉郎，超能力的人也要逛超市的好嘛！</p>
            </blockquote>





	小特工的超市日记

Jack个头绝对不算矮，不跟那些打篮球的家伙比的话他绝对属于高个子，但他的身高这会儿也不能帮他拿到货架顶端的那罐玉米粒。他四周看看，也没找到梯子可以让他爬上去。超市的理货员这会儿跑哪去了。Jack叉着腰死瞪着玉米粒，考虑是不是换个牌子。他身后传来一声叹息，顶上的玉米罐头自己就跑了下来，稳稳地停在身后那人手上。Jack皱着眉头转过身，对身后的人说：“Gab，说好了出门就不用超能力的呢？”Gab一边把玉米粒放进推车一边毫不在意地回答：“怎么，你有更好的办法？”Jack认命地推着推车继续往前走。  
Jack身后这个叫Gab的人形麻烦全名叫Gabriel Gray，多数人对他另外一个名字可能更熟悉：Sylar。他稀里糊涂地就被Harper忽悠来“保护”这家伙。看了一遍Sylar的资料，Jack心里只有一句话：你他妈确定不是在逗我？认命地把Sylar领回家，他身为一个被未婚妻甩了的男人，房间还算见得人。刚开始还是他睡卧室Sylar睡客厅，后来就是他睡床上Sylar睡地上，再后来就变成了两个人睡一块儿，那家伙还让自己叫他Gabriel或者Gab。这个过程Jack真的不那么想回忆，揉揉头，准备往饮料区走。“饮料区方向反了。”Sylar懒洋洋的声音传来。靠，这家伙什么时候会读心的。“Jack，我不会读心，我只是会预知未来。”妈的，当我没说。低着头推着小车往生鲜区走，Jack努力无视着另一个人因为心情好而吹起的口哨。  
Sylar之前没交过男朋友，女朋友倒是一堆。所以他第一眼看到Jack的时候第一感觉是这货绝逼是个小处男。当得知这人交过女朋友甚至订了婚以后，Sylar的第一反应是卧槽哥们儿你老婆甩你绝对是因为你技术不行吧？第一次是想逗逗他，Sylar把Jack摁在床上，一条腿硬挤在Jack两条大长腿中间，身体紧贴在一起，还对着Jack的耳朵吹了口气。他不用超能力力量也比Jack大了一截，别去考虑为什么一个修手表的能打赢一个当兵的谢谢。Jack皱着眉头，眯着眼睛，紧抿着嘴，一言不发地看着Sylar。杀人无数的大魔王在那一瞬间居然怂了。他像触电一样从床上蹦起来，跟被人追杀一样冲到沙发上躺好，虽然事后他觉得自己真被追杀的时候都比当时优雅。Jack躺在床上半天没动静，过了许久才拉着被子盖好，翻身睡觉，房门也没关。Sylar刚才既然跟Jack贴得那么近，也就自然能感觉得到——他俩都起反应了。一夜没怎么睡觉，Jack第二天顶着黑眼圈想把那个毛怪还给Harper老子不干了还不行么！但看着团在沙发上默不吭声头发软软搭着有些不知所措看着自己的家伙，像只流浪狗，Jack突然心软了。叹了口气，Jack去厨房准备早餐。玉米粒吃完了，需要新开一罐，Jack怎么也没找到开罐器。Sylar悄无声息地出现在了他面前，拿起罐头，伸出手指，轻轻松松就在玉米罐头上开了个口。Jack挑着眉，家里有个超能力者看来还不错，如果不考虑他还开过什么东西的话。  
Jack看着推车里的玉米罐头，揉揉头发，拉回飘远的思路，继续往前走。饮料区里意外的没什么人，Jack对着一架子碳酸饮料叹气，想喝，怕甜，任命地放了几桶矿泉水进车篓里。身后的Sylar四处张望着货架上的东西。他其实挺好养活的，基本是Jack喂什么，哦，煮什么，他吃什么。有时候他也会根据家里的食材做饭，主要是因为“你们部队里就吃这鬼东西？美国到底是怎么保持战斗力的！！”于是后来也就养成了Jack负责买，他负责做饭的分工。Sylar一看周围没人，一伸手，两罐可可粉稳稳地停在了前面的推车里。Jack这次连头都懒得回，把可可粉放好，腾出点儿地方，等会儿还有不少东西要买。  
这时候，饮料区跑来一个小男孩，看上去也就五六岁，黑头发蓝眼睛，长得倒是挺可爱。他想拿架子上的果汁，却够不着。Jack想走过去帮他，可在他伸手之前，那罐果汁已经自己慢慢地飘下来，停在了小男孩面前。小男孩呆住了，傻乎乎地抱住果汁，抬头看着Jack，然后露出惊喜地眼神。这时候小男孩的妈妈过来了，他兴冲冲地跑向妈妈，还大叫着：“妈妈，妈妈，那个蓝眼睛叔叔有超能力，这罐果汁呼地一下就飞过来了！”Jack暗叫不好，小男孩还搞错了，把自己当有超能力的那个，扭头瞪了一眼一脸无所谓的罪魁祸首，他暗自考虑着这回要怎么把谎圆过去。小男孩的母亲走了回来，对他们说：“谢谢你们，小孩子爱乱说话，希望你们不要介意。”一脸的歉意。这回Jack傻了。啊？这就完啦？Jack还在考虑这关过得太顺会不会是有隐藏关卡，Sylar已经走到他身边，对小男孩的妈妈说：“没事的，他不会在意。您的儿子有一双很漂亮的眼睛。”还冲小男孩挤挤眼睛。小男孩往妈妈身后一躲，Jack硬忍着才没笑出来。小男孩母亲微笑着回答他：“谢谢，你男朋友的眼睛也很美。”说完就带着小男孩继续往前走了。Sylar露出满意的笑容，Jack皱着眉头在考虑明明没有亲密的接触，而且距离最少一米以上，怎么就被人猜出来他们的关系了。  
想到这儿，Jack就回忆起来，自己问Harper，家里那个大魔头哪根头发需要他一普通人来保护。“每一根。”Harper背后是高悬的CIA局徽，他神情和局徽上白头海雕如出一辙的坚毅果敢。（*）Jack在那一瞬间觉得自己一定是哪儿得罪了上司，想了半天大概也就是Harper给自己介绍了一个女朋友，自己坚决不肯去。难不成这就给自己折腾一个男朋友？Harper说Sylar跟CIA达成了协议，他给CIA提供了重要线索，具体案件不能透露给Jack，而作为条件，就是需要CIA帮他消失。于是这个倒霉任务，哦不，光荣使命就落在了Jack身上。至于被Sylar攻占下卧室，是意外。真的是意外。Jack自从接手Sylar这个大麻烦之后几乎就不再被指派任何任务了，于是天天就跟大麻烦在家呆着，偶尔外出也就是去个超市，或者楼下报刊亭买杂志。只是有一天，Sylar突然发神经，划掉，突然来了兴致想吃talenti冰激凌，而且一定要去。Jack就跟他两个人开车去老远的超市买，结果遇到抢劫。虽然没受什么伤，可还是不小心伤了原本就手术过的后背。Sylar一路阴着脸，一进家门，就拽着Jack进卧室，把他扔在床上，自己压上去。Jack有些莫名，自己不是保护他保护得挺好嘛，他这么大火干嘛。“你在保护别人之前能不能考虑一下自己的身体？”Sylar的话语里每一根音节都透露着“老子现在很不高兴”。Jack老老实实地回答，这是自己的工作，结果好像大魔王被惹得更不高兴了。但Jack也没法抗议，因为他的嘴被Sylar给堵住。他当然知道这是什么意思，意外的只是自己居然完全不排斥，还乖乖张开嘴，让Sylar把舌头伸进来。这个吻其实并不温柔，但一个是心里有火，一个是压根不想反抗。不同于这个渐渐带了血腥味的吻，Sylar的手上倒是很温柔，轻轻地掀起Jack的衣服，抚摸着他腰侧，然后随手抓了一个靠垫垫在他腰下面，缓解他脆弱后背的压力。  
接下来的事情，Jack不打算再回忆了。反正那次以后，Sylar就自觉主动把被子搬进了主卧室，只是因为Jack每天都故意一个大字躺在床上，Sylar也没说什么，直接睡在了Jack身边的地板上，长毛地毯也是享受。Jack有时候会偷偷抬起身看他一眼，扔一个枕头下去，然后假装什么事都没发生，翻身睡觉。同时改变的还有称呼，Sylar的意思是既然那种事都做过了，就没必要“喂”来“喂”去，直接叫本名就好。而Jack的意思是按照这个道理你他妈到底跟多少人做过了，全世界都在叫你Sylar。Sylar一头黑线地表示，我其实是想让你叫我Gabriel，或者Gab也行，这才是他真名。Jack揉揉鼻子，没搭腔，只是后来也没再叫过他Sylar，而是视心情叫他Gabriel、Gab或者喂。  
晃晃悠悠地走到了生鲜区，Jack考虑是买鸡肉还是牛肉，大魔王晃悠着去逗鱼缸里的鱼。Jack有那么一会儿想问Sylar你的超能力包不包括去鱼鳞的？Jack看到冰柜远处有一件东西很有意思，就把推车丢给那个一直显得“老子很闲，老子是被迫出来逛超市”的家伙，走过去，拿起来，不怀好意地笑笑，努力控制好表情，走回来。他手里的东西成功惹得大魔王皱起了眉头——一盒新鲜猪脑。Sylar没想到这个超市居然有卖这个。Jack压根不想吃这东西，纯粹因为好玩。不过作为一个什么大场面没见过的超能人士，这种小恶作剧都应付不了，Sylar也没法混这么多年。他凑到Jack身边，搂住他，亲昵地贴在他耳边说：“亲爱的，这一盒猪脑差不多500卡，你是想跟我做点什么运动来消耗掉么？”Jack努力无视掉Sylar先生越来越软绵绵的肚子，默默地将猪脑又放回去。你当年吃那么多人脑的时候怎么就不考虑卡路里了……  
说道人脑，Jack的思绪又飘远了。他跟Sylar同居了一段时间后，具体说是Sylar登堂入室能睡他卧室地毯之后差不多一个月，Harper派人送来了Sylar之前被列为证据的一些东西。既然人都让他睡了，哦不，既然卧室都让他进了，Jack就帮着Sylar收拾这些东西。Jack上过战场，杀过人，但不代表他就能对尸体有抵抗力，尤其是同居这位“处理”过的。Sylar感觉到Jack在看到某样东西之后立马僵住了，他靠过去一看。妈的，Harper你玩我！他把Sylar当年“解剖”过的尸体照片也“不小心”放了进来。也不知道是有意整Sylar，还是提醒Jack他在跟什么人打交道，反正Sylar是不相信他一个跟保密打了一辈子交道的人会“不小心”把这些东西漏出来。Sylar从背后抽走Jack手里的照片，抱住他，头埋在Jack的颈窝。直到怀里的人不再颤抖，Sylar才慢慢地说：“我直到我当年做过什么，在那个时候我控制不了自己。但我发誓，这种事不会再发生。Jack，当初跟Harper做交易，我是无奈的。但现在，因为你，我想变成一个普通人，变回那个小钟表匠Gabriel。Jack，相信我。”Jack没回答，只是任由Sylar抱着自己。过了许久，他在Sylar怀里转过身，再次抱住他，闷闷地说了一句：“嗯，但以后家里开罐头就都交给你了。”那天起，Sylar正式跟Jack睡在了一起。也不管Harper那个老狐狸初衷是什么，反正大魔王先生很想给他送一面锦旗：“专业拉郎二十年。”  
Jack回过神，又对着出门前列好的清单，看看还有没有什么漏买的。Sylar，Gab又借机往车里放了一大堆冰激凌，说总归要吃的，省得老往超市跑。Jack简直想扶额，自己是不是把这家伙“正常人化”得太彻底了，他现在跑出去喊“快来看啊那个杀人不眨眼的Sylar居然喜欢吃冰激凌啊还是草莓味的！”有人会信的么……  
“Jack。”  
“嗯？”  
“家里避孕套没了。”  
“……”操，Gabriel Gray，你他妈声音就不能小一点儿？

END  
——  
*：引用自《Origin》Sylar/Jack Ryan by 闲云，AKA《悦木之源少个s》


End file.
